Moonlight Crystal
by Jvlichelle
Summary: Vampire lord Iy kidnaps the tainted mortal that looks like his lost love after being persued by Naraku. Now he faces a belligerent vampire slayer that is more trouble than she is worth as he finds out on the 4th day & 5th escape attempt. Despite this,he..
1. Tainted Mortal

Yes this is another fanfic by me! I know I hadn't even finish any of my other fanfics, and even deleted some…but I can't help it!!!! **I'll try to update soon!!!!! Its just that I have all these things, and school is really ticking me off**! I'm getting hella depress because of it! **I'll be sure to update a lot during the summer though!**

-

I don't own any Inuyasha cast!!!! 

-

**** __

Moonlight Crystal

Chapter one: Tainted Blood

**All ~~~ means dream and flashbacks!!!!!**

~~~~~

"Do you know what this is honey?" A young man asked a little girl sitting on his lap. The child toyed with a necklace, from the silver chain, there was a single 3D like thin crystal attached, it look like it was more broken off then modeled like a shard. "Rock candy papa?" The man chuckled, shacking his head. "It's your destiny. When you where born, your mother and I found this besides you when the doctors warped you in a blanket." He said, his voice smoothing the child, making her sleepy. "We put it in the lost and found, but somehow…it showed up again. Within the crystal, the character 'destiny' was written , then vanished. After some years, it glowed and read happiness, and soon your mother was pregnant." The father smiled, while the girl wrinkled her nose. "There was no happiness when Souta came." The little girl whined, sticking out her tongue. Again, her father smiled, and continued. "You grandfather had fallen in love with it, he said it belonged to his ancestor and that you were the reincarnation of Kikyou… His scrolls foretold a story of her love, and that her love had given this," The father picked up the chain, letting the crystal dangle with its tip pointing down, holding it in front of his daughter. "to her before they were to mat- I mean, get married. Unfortunately, she was kidnapped on her happiest day. The captor loved her, but his evil heart wanted something that she had, and she was the only known person that possessed it. It was said the captor took her soul out of her body, leaving her an empty shell, thinking that was how to get what he desired, but he was wrong. Unable to completely kill her, he awaits a day where he could find another soul that is compatible with her body to resurrect her." His voice was decreasing in a low voice, making the story the more scary as well as depressing. "What about the guy she loves? I feel sorry for him." The little girl said innocently, in every children's heart, they could do no wrong and feel love towards everything in ignorance. "I do to Kagome…he was left with a broken heart that was glued together by vengeance…and his kinds are immortal…"

~~~~~~

"Get back here you bastard! You're just a coward without your bodyguards!" The vampire smirked as he was in pursuit of another like his kind. The other laughed harshly even with a deep cut in his stomach with a wooden sword. They ran in the pitch dark, both able to see in its dampness, when the wounded night hunter escaped from his chaser's view, he called out before he vanished in the darkness. "It's no fun when you don't make creatures you manipulate your bodyguards. You should know by experience." His cackling voice echoed in the western hillside, his voice trailing east to the city. 

_______

'Revenge ...' She thought to herself, her eye's closed with a necklace, which is the only thing that connects her to her father, in her hand. "Blow out the candles Kagome!" Her friends yelled happily to her, unknowing what goes in her mind and what keeps her awake every night. She opened her eye with a fake smile on her face. With one breath, the candles were blown out one by one in an odd pattern, but no one made much of it.

_________

"What did you wish for?" Keiki yelled with a devilish grin on her face, Kagome's other friends dragged her out of the house. "Your so nosey!" Yuki yelled, covering up Keiki's mouth, it was going to wake up the whole neighborhood in the middle of the night. "See you Friday Kag." They waved to her as they took their ride home. Kagome yawned sheepishly as she closed the door, a smile still on her face. With everything taken cared of , dishes left to a mopping Souta, Kagome turned off her light and found her way to her bed. She got 150 dollars worth of happiness today! Heehe hee.

"Kagome?" Her mother opened the door to her room, turning on the light. "Thank you for not hunting tonight." Her mother whispered, her voice although sad had a hint of joy. 

"I won't stop until I kill that vampire. For what he did…" Kagome hissed, her eyes already welling up with tears, this is the second birthday her father missed.

Her mother walked out the room quietly, her face hung down, but she tried to maintain her posture. 

_________

"Where is that Kagura!" Naraku hissed in pain as he made his way to a small resident that was desolated from others. In other words: Perfect. He walked calmly up to the closest window, he focus as his mind searched for his prey. He succeeded. He grimace as he lost his concentration as he leaped on the tree, his mind control over the human not working. 'My powers must be more drained then I thought.' The predator opened the window, the figure beneath the covers moved slightly. "Sleep child…" He soothed, causing her to move more. 'It isn't working…' "Child…Go to sleep…" He soothed again, his time the girls eyes widened, although he didn't have a view of her face, he heard clearly of the sound it made. 

Kagome's arm reached to what ever she felt nearest to her bed, her night lamp, it was made of glass, but at least it was something. She felt it, a feeling of spider legs running up your arm, falling down your spine, even if it wasn't much, she was still able to feel their presence when they were by. Being a slayer, it is one of the most important senses she needed to demolish them. With one swing, to her surprised, she pounded on nothing except the end of the bed. She was now sitting up, her blanket pulled up to her neck with one arm and the other holding the lamp. It wasn't that dear to her anyway. She turned her head to one of the corners of the room, and shadow crossed in the light. It wasn't her eyes that were deceiving her. That thought didn't satisfy her needs for security at the moment, her hair was flared up, all her senses trying to track what was ever in her room. The wind blew the curtains of the window, giving her an example the creature must be thin or small. 'Please let it be some flying pig, for once I don't go after them, they come after me.' She thought, using her experience to block her mind from the vampire that is lurking in her room, her fingers tightening around the lamp's midsection.

"One of the closest guess I have ever heard, child." Kagome's eyes widened, her confusion showing in her face and movements on how he could have entered her room so unnoticed as well as to hear her thoughts even with the two years of practice she had of holding her mind back; although he only read part of it. An image came to her mind. "You're an angel!?" Kagome shrieked sarcastically, imagining a person with the little pig wings. "No! But I do need something from you." With a swift movements her eyes were barely able to catch, he had knocked the lamp onto the bed, one of his rough hands holding her wrists enabling her to search for the lamp, his other hand bearing her throat. She felt his hot breath on her skin, she shivered in its response, her hands reaching to the hidden weapons in her room. She had never been attack in her home, or even in the neighborhood, and it didn't occur to her that a vampire that was strong would even bother to go to her home instead of the city that was close by. His fangs extended from its human looking teeth, slowly reaching her neck. He didn't care if she wasn't under his mind control, if she screamed in agony, he would be far gone before anyone arrives. His love bite would have healed, leaving two identical small bruise blemish. Only a droplets of blood to fill his thirst, he recoiled away from his victim, he stumbled back a few paces before he regained his footing, his lips burning by fire. His mouth cracked into a grin.

"I see god's rainbow and the devil's thunder stricken umbrella! It is satin's work that has presented me with a tainted mortal once again, and this time I shall not fail!" His laughter was low with a haunting rumble, but in his eyes showed the contentment in his discovery. 

(god's rainbow : his frown/ devil's thunder stricken umbrella: his crocked smirk)

"Tainted…? But I'm still a virgin…" Kagome whispered, thinking of what he meant by me being a tainted mortal…'That he wasn't able to b..ite…me? This didn't make sense!' She had always overpowered every vampire she had gone up against, and they had never gone close to her as this one had. 'Is he a new race of vampires or something!?'

(pay attention to his description of Kagome! He can't see her that well!) '…' -thinking

"…I was questioning why your features are unclear to me as it is for mortals in the night, I can't read all your movements or the thoughts you block out. You have ancient blood in your vain." 

'…and I want your power…but how will I remove her blood so that I can drain the mortal if her blood burns me?! No matter, I will find a way. But for tonight, I must leave and rest…tomorrow is a whole new day to look forward to.' Naraku smiled in mischief, his eyes lost its focus as he notice she was eyeing him, as if searching his…mind… 

"…my blood?…Burns?…" Kagome whispered, searching in his mind was giving her a migraine! Her hands reached to the small bite at her throat, the puncture small. This vampire was old…very old, he surpass the usual vampires that live in the city, and with the wound… was chased here? Kagome smiled, she was a slayer for over two years, and no matter how old or strong any kind of vampire was, she wasn't intimidated by them. None has ever been able to break through her forces, although this particular one had manage part way. "If you want, leave, I'll see you tomorrow night then." Kagome yawn, causing Naraku to hiss between his fangs, besides furious, his surprise was common when ever Kagome show this behavior toward a vampire. Their lack of knowledge of her experience and her primary motivation that cause a young girl of fifteen to become a vampire slayer. 

Without another noise, he was out the window, the wind blew into Kagome's face. Naraku had barely gotten a quarter of a mile away, his pursuer jump from above a withered tall tree, landing in front of Naraku. "Inuyasha…it's nice of you to finally show up." The wounded vampire hissed, his wound healing, although it was ten times slower then it would have been for a bullet shot. 

"Shut up you ass hole! I've chased you for over a hundred years, and I'm starting to get tired of it! Today is when I finally get my vengeance on you!" Inuyasha jump, heading straight for Naraku with his claws extended. A millimeter away from a smiling vampire, Inuyasha was kicked from the side, falling violently to the ground. 

"Men." A young looking vampire women hissed, pointing towards the pissed off Inuyasha. "In the sight of a women, and not wearing a shirt." Kagura, the newcomer, hissed, although more flirtatiously, then before. Her fingers tracing the dash scare on Naraku's naked body. Vampires are dead, having no feeling towards the temperature disturbed by the distance of the sun, and having more than pants strapped to their body, was called carrying dead meat, the more moral women would were something close to a tube-top or just a bra. Kagura in his case, a tank top, cut short beneath her breast and having baggy black sweats. "What makes you think I would be wearing a shirt like a mortal?" Inuyasha hissed, already knowing the reason, Kagura always thought of new jokes about his non vampire half. It was now routine for them to argue without saying the real reason. Though strange as it is. For the truth, he didn't hate her, but he didn't like her either. She was turned into a vampire by Naraku, and the original vampire always overpowers the other. Naraku is a …second edition as one can put it, like himself, after the very first vampire. Having the very first vampire commit suicide because over a 150 years of boredom, they are some of the most powerful beings alive. One wrong move from her, and she's dead by Naraku's hands alone. That's another thing, without any wood, Naraku is able to kill her because she has his blood.

"It's not that! I meant you would look better wearing one, and twenty million over it!" Kagura called out, her hands were now at her side. "Shut up Kagura! Take me home!" Naraku hissed, his hands grasp around her throat, her hair pulled down. Kagura winked at Inuyasha, waving goodbye before she threw something at his feet. Garlic powder. Vampires aren't sensitive to it, but it sure smells and itches their eye's. Other then that, it was just tradition because of the human legend. As the explosive powder cleared from his face, he found himself standing alone. He was so close tonight, but Naraku had managed to escape from his grasp once more. Inuyasha's head jerked towards Naraku's scent. It was a few minutes old, meaning he had gone this way and returned back, and that was where he intercepted Naraku. Like eyes of a creature of darkness, he located its mark. A shrine like house stood alone on an extremely small hill. 

Kagome turn on her battery operative nightlight, feeling respiration dripping from her forehead, not noticing it until now how hard it was to maintain him out of her mind. 'If he hadn't left, I don't think I could defend myself from his mind control.' Kagome pounded her fist on the bed, TWO years of pushing back her life to train, mastering a wooden sword and archery, killing every vampire that attack at night in hopes that it was the one that killed her father. But she wouldn't know…she'll never know if she had finally got the revenge for her father or not. Meaning only one thing…

There is only one solution: to kill **_every _**vampire on the face of earth. With that one thing to occupy her mind, she soon fell asleep. 

___________

"What took you so long." Naraku commanded an answer, ignoring that he was choking her. He flung her against the wall of his chambers. "It wasn't my fault…I couldn't trace you…even with our connection. Then later it just appeared again…" Kagura couched out, holding her throat with her hand. Naraku didn't saying anything, with a movement of his hand, Kagura was signaled to leave. 

"The tainted mortal has the same powers…as my dear Kikyou…" Naraku's fist was clenched, a single ring was on his forth finger, (married finger) it was a golden flat circle with some writings engraved around a small red shot ruby. Placing it on the forehead of a stone statue of a women that was placed between two book cases. 

With a single light, it shone upon a young girl laid on a marble table, dressed in a beautiful white kimono wedding dress. 

"Kikyou…"

_________ 

___________

'Naraku has definitely have been here…*sniff* *sniff*' Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, he moved the curtains out of his face, surprised by the reason of the inviting opened window. Even for Naraku, no vampire is carefree about having humans know about their society. Such carelessness would cause an uproar that the vampire that caused it would be tortured to death. 'Perhaps he killed her?' Inuyasha stood still on the tree that grew by her side of the house. His ears caught a heart beat. 'He must've knocked her out.' Inuyasha shrugged, not caring to clean up Naraku's mess, her began to close the window. 

___________ 

~~~~~~

"Where am I" Kagome whispered, she stood alone on a vast shore, most of her view covered by mist and fog. She walked a short distance until her bare toes touch water, it soaked the ankles of her pajama pant. She squinted her eyes, straining to hear any noise. The fog cleared partly, her eyes caught a wooden pier. Like the fist morning sun's intermittent light, the mist rose and the warmth eased onto her skin. Bath in heat, her insides gave into its welcoming embrace, her knees buckled and fell to the soft sand. Behind the luminosity radiant light, her eyes made out a small figure on a small wooden boat. The craft stopped at the wharf, her eyes widen, there was a second person on the boat… 

'That's…me…?' Kagome thought to herself, she sat on the ground, her legs weakened by the smooth warmness. Her body didn't respond to her command, leaving her to only watch from a far distance at the couple. Kagome stared at herself, or the person that was remarkably similar to her, although there were some differences. The first passenger was a blur of red behind the light, but she was able to see his movements. The two unknown people stepped off the boat. 

The next think Kagome knew she was doing was staring wide eye at the couple that were hugging. Felling herself flush by the fact that the girl was her and she was positive she was hugging a guy. 

The two embraced each other, making Kagome face turn scarlet when she saw herself smile, resting her head on the guy's shoulder. Her mirror image opened her eyes, her lips parted, whispering a sole name. Before Kagome knew what she was doing, she felt the same name escaped from her own lips. 

~~~~~~~

______________

"Inuyasha…." 

The vampire halted, his little doggy ears perked up ( you'll find out why he has doggy ears later on) by the mention of his name. 'She knows me…' He reopened the window, pulling himself inside swiftly, not making a single noise. With his hands placed behind his neck, the wind blowing his snow like hair against his bare back. His face held disgust, watching the girl sleep, her face turned away from him and facing the wall. He walked by her bed, slightly moving away the hair on her neck, and fingering the other side with his cold fingers, feeling for any punctures. The half vampire searched her face in the dark, knowing that if this girl was a mortal, he would have been able to see her face as clear as day. Meaning she was a night creature. From what he could tell the girl wasn't a shape shifter or a vampire. Vampires were the easiest creatures to state, besides the usually blood feeding, hey don't breath or does their heart beat, and their body is cool with a slight whiteness to it.

He withdrew his hand from her neck, her warm breath still heating up his chilled hands. 'She's not used as food and a witch. One of Naraku's new pets.' Inuyasha clenched his fist, even the thought of Naraku boiled his body. (the only info I gave you of him is that he is half vampire. Use the clues to figure out the rest. The story will explain itself later on.) 

Kagome's unconsciousness extracted from her, leaving her feel unprotected without a weapon in her hand. She sprang to her feet, the blankets falling to the floor. With a jump and unsurprised with a calm motion, the vampire landed away from her, leaning with his hands behind his head on the wall opposite from hers. The light that evaded the shade of the tree outside, gave a small view of his body to her, showing his location from the still opened window. She didn't give a second look at his figure, knowing well vampires use distraction as a weapon. 'It's one of that vampire's men.'

"Hump. Did _he_ send you to check up on me? I said I'll be waiting for him tomorrow." Kagome picked up her blanket, feeling a sudden warmth. When withdrawing back to her bed, and further away from the vampire, she felt a small amount of decrease in the temperature. 'It's the window.' She thought to herself. She knew the vampire was watching her, but there was a unforeseen alter of emotion in him from his earlier calmness. 

'She thinks I'm working…' Inuyasha's thought vanished from his mind, replaced by the fact that she knew something he needed. "I was just here to make sure you don't leave town or anything." Inuyasha replied, his smirk hidden my the shadow. Before Kagome could take another breath, he was gone. 

Kagome shock off the event that just took place, trying to recall her dream. For some reason, she found it significant to her…

"I was on a…-" 

"Kagome! Your keeping me up!" Souta whined as he entered his older sister's room. He rubbed his eye with his right hand. He stopped as Kagome was standing in front of him, a haunting looming atmosphere around her. 

"SOUTA!! Now I forgot the whole thing!" 

"MOM!! Help!" 

_________

"Kagome? Are you alright? You seem really tired today." Her friends asked looking a bit worried, noticing during class that their friend was concentrating on something important to her and taking notes on a piece of paper. 

"Sorry, I had a bad night yesterday." Kagome explained, still staring at the piece of paper, ignoring the food her friends were swiping from her. "What's that?" Yuki asked, looking at the words written on it. "Are you writing a story or something?" 

Kagome didn't answer her, just giving a smile, she stuck the paper in her pocket and grabbed back her food. 'No…Just a dream I wish I could remember.'

__________

"Souta, did you get you stuff, we're going to that amusement park you wanted, and staying for the whole weekend." Ms. Higurashi yelled, packing all the luggage into the car. Souta and grandpa didn't even questioned for the reason of the vacation in the middle of May, they were too happy and dancing around didn't help them either.

"Please be careful honey." Kagome's mother kissed her daughter on the head, smiling. "I always am." Kagome gave her mother a farewell hug, both standing in front of the shrine house. "I meant with the furniture. Don't rip the wooden leg of the chair." They both smiled to each other, it wasn't the usual secret a mother and daughter keeps away from the rest of the family, but it was special for both of them anyways. 

"Don't worry, I'm just going to keep it in my room."

_______________

Naraku stood at the steps toward Higurashi shrine, Kagura and two others standing behind him. One of them, in male gender, whore baggy shorts and a dark gray sweater. A small girl with dark black eyes stood, or floated, besides him. Her entire self, including her dress was silky white, from that, her dark eyes stood out from everything else. 

"Kagura, cut the wires."

___________

With mostly everything moved out of her room, Kagome took a few practice shots on a hanging target paper. With a mechanical launcher strapped on her wrist she aimed with instinctive accuracy. In a bat of an eye, the lights flickered off and she stood alone in the dark of the night. Grabbing the stake on her desk, from sheer memory, she searched with her left hand for her lamp that was battery operative. Before she could turn the switch on, a breeze brushed against her arm and reflected back by the windbreaker sweat she wore. Inuyasha stood by the window, his hair flowing with the draft against his lightly tanned skin, his black sweats covering this bottom half. The vampire held a grim scowl on his face, his eyes didn't even dart around the room but was kept closed. "Naraku…" Kagome connected the name with the vampire that she met last night, but wasn't able to completely fill in the blanks with the relationship of his vampire with the other. "Get out of my room dog turd, I have business with someone else. And did you have to cut the electricity wire?" Kagome ridiculed, devoid of taking another look at him, she turned around, switching on the lamp, causing light to fill up the room. "What did you call we witch? And where is Naraku?" Inuyasha snarled, taking a shift movement toward the human, she was barely able to turn around, her arms in a cross in front of her chest, the stake in her right hand. He grabbed her throat, the other hand, securing her hands. Less then a second he took hold of her, his hands dropped to his side, his footing off balance. Kagome stood stunned by the rush of heat that darted from an unknown resource, remaining still, her eyes not blinking she stared into rich amber eyes that stared with such tender love directed at her.

"Precisely as I predicted." A menacing voice was heard behind them, its voice low with a it's usual haunting rumble. Naraku smiled at both of them, his eyes flickered at Kagome, and for a split second held a longing for the women he loved. Noticing the glint, the half vampire's blood boiled with flames, taking the stake from Kagome's hand, it was hauled, piercing Naraku deeply in his rib cage. Grabbing his reincarnated love, he hosted her in his arms and dived out side the window, although took damage on his back from Naraku's claws. 

Naraku pulled the stake somewhat painlessly, he hollered outside the window. " Find him dead! But if you harm the girl, it will be your head on my table!" 

_______________________

"Hey BITCH! Stop wiggling!" Inuyasha yelled, the wound healing up slowly, the wound itself length up to three inches into his back, every now and then Kagome caught him looking at her. "LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed at the vampire as he carried her like a foot ball. Losing his balance as he scaled from roof tops to roof tops, he hosted her on his shoulder, only that position caused more problems. Kagome didn't lost track about the fact that the night creature was not only a vampire but also a shape shifter by the little white ears on his head. "You stupid dog! Let me go!" with one of her hands free, she tightened her fist and slammed it across the vampire's face. Losing his pace, Inuyasha stumbled, but did a summersault with Kagome trying to brace herself by holding his hair. "YOU WRETCH! THE HELL YOU DOING!" Inuyasha hollered, halting inside a deserted parking lot, he dropped Kagome harshly against a wall of an empty building. 'She's nothing like her! She's NOTHING like Kikyou!' He pushed her against the wall, his eyes lit with frustration. Slamming both of his hands besides her head, preventing her from doing anything. "You want my blood! Then come get it! My blood will burn you!" Kagome yelled, not even sure if what the other vampire said was true. Inuyasha smirked, his long silky bangs shading his eyes. "Then let me taste your fire…" Inuyasha hissed, although he didn't have any intention of doing so and just wanted to scare her. 'God, that was such a cheap ass line…' 

He lifted his head up, staring from her lips to her nose, then finally into night blue eyes. 'She's…nothing like her…' He thought, his hands lost its place from the wall, trailing against her soft skin, cupping her face. "Kikyou…" He whispered, thousands of sweet memories he tired so hard to bury over the many years of existence he lived without her. 'Why is it so hard for me to forget you…'

Kagome quivered as she felt his warm hand touch her face, the tips of his fingers tracing the side of his jaw, and his thumb circling around her lips. Her eyes watched his that reflected a passion she didn't want to see in the eyes of a night creature that was directed at her. Her heart grew an uneven pace, her hands beginning to sweat. 

'You can't feel…' Kagome whispered to herself, her mind flashing an image of her father's body slathered to the ground, his figure lying in a pool of his own blood. 

"Your kind can't feel compassion…" Kagome whispered, her lips firm with devotion of vengeance. Pressing a button connected to a device on her right arm, a wooden knife drew beneath from her wrist and forward past her finger tips. "YOU CAN'T FEEL!" She screamed, memories of her father's body still haunting her and two dark black eyes watching from behind her made her very bones shiver. 

Inuyasha stood stunned as Kagome drew herself away, from the blade drips of blood fell to the ground. Stumbling back with a gash trailing across his chest going upward and cutting at his left cheek, he fell to his knees. The five parallel on his back reopened by the force that Kagome drove her blade, blood rippled from mostly his chest, but it was still imperceptible. Kagome watch his eyes draw out of his thoughts, her hands still gripping the short spear in her hand, his eyes were filled with a dampen lost of love. Gliding from his knelt location, he slide in front of her, one of his hand cover the deepest part of the gash on his chest. "Naraku…" 

~~~

Sorry this chp isn't funny at all!!! The next one will! I promise~! Miroku and Sango will come in!! and they are ROYAL?! And what is Inuyasha going to do with Kagome!? Let me rephrase that…What is Kagome going to do to Inuyasha!? PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Garden of Eden

) its been such a long time since I started writing…since 9th grade, high school? Almost FIVE years ago! I'm in college now…and getting older! Hopefully my writing has improved.

I think I lost motivation so I stopped writing, but it's back again so I hope you enjoy! I might even restart the other 2 as well. We'll see how I feel.

**Please review 3**

--

Chapter 2: Garden of Eden

The silence of the night was interrupted with the faint sound of blood drops hitting the ground. The sound rang in Kagome's ear with the rhythm of her pounding heartbeat. He was strong…she knew he was, yet he didn't even try to defend himself. He had kept looking at her, unraveling her nerves and making her uneasy. The way he looked at her, with such a vulnerable longing, crushed her maddened will. Monsters can't look like that and she didn't want all of her will and determination to avenge her father to disappear. She knew vampires lived in the human world, some were even good…There was a system that night dwellers go by. Usually vampires have human feeders they called _Victus_ for convenience or if they went hunting, their victim were left unconscious or dead without evidence leading to Night Society. If a night dweller defied this, his sect would hunt him down to protect their name. In most cases, most victims were brutally murdered and fed upon, the only thing left was the debauched corpse that was hidden away to rot. Like her father.

Which sect did this vampire belong to? Solstice sect? Dsme sect? Holy sect?! Did it matter if they were good or not…? Shouldn't she just kill them one my one?...These thoughts had tormented her mind after witnessing her father's slaughter and it continuously droned in her sleep. She wanted to kill them all…but she couldn't because she knew…deep down…they were being with emotions too…

She's met some in the past…some were cops, teachers…people in society just wanting to blend in peacefully. She couldn't blindly rampage the streets at night with blood thirst anymore. She didn't want to be like the vampire that killed her father. She didn't want to be a monster too.

* * *

"Which sect are you from-m…" Her throat knotted and constricted tightly making it difficult to speak. Kagome breathed deeply, trying to reclaim some composure. Gripping her silver tipped blade, she positioned herself to give fewer openings. "Why did you kidnap me?!" Depending on his answer, she would decide wheatear simply break his legs and leave or kill him mercilessly. With her mind devoid of memories of her father, she felt herself reaffirming her identity as a night hunter again. 

"aHhaah, you've got to be kidding me! Is this Naraku's new scheme to torment me?!" Inuyasha stood, his wounds neglected as he hollered into the night. Naraku wanted him dead…but to die by insanity?! That's EXACTLY something only that bastard would think of. Reverting back to a stable mentality, Inuyasha side stepped into Kagome's other side away from the sword. Within that millisecond, quickly slashed downward at the arm and knocked the weapon to the ground. The hand losing grip of the sword tightened and came at his face as a fist only to be blocked by his other hand. This time, he was surprised to see her elbow reared back and then swung upward toward his chin. Before he had time to consider his actions, he slammed his fist into her stomach, sending her to the cement with a loud thud before he took any damage.

"……Don't raise your weapon at me again. Your attempts will just get you killed." It annoyed him. She had her face. Her scent. Everything looked the same but he knew it wasn't her. Giving out a large sigh, Inuyasha walked over to the girl. "If Naraku didn't plan this, I'm going to have to take you with me." He leaned forward and held out his hand only for it to be slap away before she rolled over to her other side.

cough cough "What the hell are you taking about?" Kagome managed to whisper coarsely while pushing herself up. "So you did want to kidnap me? To torture me, feed off me? I'd rather die!" Staggering back to her feet, she held her fist up again in sheer defiance. "BITE ME!" She hissed, grabbing a small hidden knife sheathed around her leg.

clap clap "I would certainly love to my dear." Narako emerged from around the ally way. "I was hoping to keep you a secret so I could have you to myself, but alas, we have been interrupted." With a smirk, he gave a signal and two vampires came forth from the shadows and knelt at his side. "Dispatch of him and capture that girl." At Narako command, Inuyasha had a split second to dash in front of Kagome.

"You coward." Inuyasha spat. His fangs and claws lengthened in preparation for the fight that ensued before Kagome. In her eyes, it was nothing more than a blur. How could she be so weak? All of her training was trivial in comparison to what was before her. She could clearly see the difference between these vampires and herself. The other night dwellers she had defeated in the past were nothing compared to them. What generation were they? Tenth or higher?! No matter how much she trained, she was still human without any special powers. Her family line wasn't even a lineage to any class of witches. But still, that doesn't mean she would meekly stand there. Focusing on their movements, her eyes slowly adapted to their velocity. Although it wasn't precise, she was starting to be able to pin point their location from time to time. Before she had the chance to dash forward, the white haired vampire was once again in front of her. The other two had been pushed back, one flung into a near by building. However, both parties had taken great damage. Kagome could unmistakably see the previous wound on Inuyasha's back healing but among the new wounds all over his arms, none had ceased to stop bleeding.

"Ah Dammit…you're never were one to play fair...piece of shit." The wounds were taking too long heal because some of his energy was used up. 'They are underestimating me. Only two fourth generations…but the problem is the girl. I can't stop Naraku from taking her alone.' He needed some time. All he had to do was stall and make sure they didn't take her. Luckily he checked the victim Naraku preyed upon last night. It was strange for Naraku to find a human while being wounded, yet he did not take her blood to restore his energy. When he chanced upon Naraku again after wounding him, Naraku's inflicted injury was healing slowly. If he was correct, she must be…

He needed more time!

"Trust me…" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome reeled in from shock at the suggestion, but at that moment, everything was shocking to her. 'Trust the one that kidnapped me…from that others that want to KIDNAP ME?!' Kagome looked past Inuyasha's shoulder in the direction of the three vampires. One…she could at least take on one of them. Clutching onto her sword, she moved to stand by the white hair vampire's side. "Then let me fight too."

He had to smile at that. She was one of the most stubborn…belligerent person he has ever met. She just wouldn't roll over and play dead, and this was going to cause him trouble. Grabbing onto her arm, he looked sideways at her. "Just this once…don't do anything and stay behind me." Then, he let go of her and the battle continued. The head vampire held a crocked smirk and was advancing forward towards her step by step.

'Come…COME!' His eyes were locked onto her, trying to mesmerize her. Kagome's feet were grounded to the floor. She wanted to move back but she couldn't break completely from his mind control. Thankfully she could proudly say she had enough control to disobey him.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just successfully side kick one of the vampires, sending him several feet to the right. Both of Naraku's minions were weak with fatigue but continued to try to detain him. And, blocking an attack from the other, Inuyasha found a chance to return to Kagome's side before Naraku could get within reach of her.

With remarkable swiftness, Naraku retreated a few paces away from Inuyasha as he soon felt annoyingly familiar presence of other night dwellers. "If I had known you had been so nosy as to look into by feeding habits, I would have brought more suitable opponents." And with these words, Naraku turned and the three vampires vanished. Finally free from the mind control, Kagome fell to her knees from sheer mental exhaustion.

"About time you guys got here." Inuyasha sneered and two new night walkers materialize before them. "Sorrrryy." The man said, walking side by side with a raven haired woman. "I didn't think Naraku would act so early, and then most traces of you seemed to be blocked out somehow!" Kagome guessed the exotic woman is around twenty years old, but then again, that's just what she appears to be and not what she is.

"Woah…so it's true!" She perked, looking directly at Kagome's face. "Let's go home." The white haired vampire snapped, his strength was drained and he felt his temper about to explode. Skillfully back flipping to her feet, Kagome withdrew a few steps away from everyone. "I'm not going with you." She said calmly while berating herself for trusting him. At the time, it was better to hope this one won over the other three. Her chance of defeating one wounded vampire rather than three was her reasoning, but now she was up against three again.

"You don't have to be scared of -" The new male started but was interrupted as Inuyasha closed the distance with Kagome and knocked her out.

"Why did you do that!? She's going to be PMSing later." Miroku whined. Sango whacked Inuyasha over the head out of irritation. "What!? If you knew how annoying his girl is you would do the same thing!" He grumbled. He knew she would struggle the whole way back to the mansion. Even without weapons, he's sure she would claw at him…probably yank as his hair too.

"You're going to have to take care of her. You caused the misunderstanding you idiot." Sango eyed him. The look meant: Don't go running to me for help. Idiiooott.

And with that, the three departed with the unconscious girl.

* * *

"Damn wench! Stop throwing stuff at me!" "Then let me go!" "Just listen first!" "After you let me go!" With that, Inuyasha slammed the door close before another vase was thrown and smashed into the door. 

"Can't you understand the situation here?! I kidnapped you so you have to listen to what I say!" "YAAAAAAAAA! I can't believe I trusted you!" Then came another crash and there goes another plate.

"I can't believe you said that to her. I swear you are so stupid." Sango sighed. Really, telling her she is a captive is supposed help the situation? "Inuyasha, just let her calm down first. YOU can explain things to her later." Sango emphasized 'you' to make sure he knew she wasn't going to help. She was busy as it is with small rebellious groups popping up in the Solstice and Lunar sect. At the most, Miroku and she won't be back for a week. Inuyasha was going to have to deal with this problem at least for that long.

"Serves you right you know." "Shut up, I wasn't going to ask you for help anyways!" Inuyasha fumed. It was embarrassing as hell. He was a first generation vampire lord and a damn human girl was yelling and throwing stuff at him. "I really don't want our help?" Miroku smirked, slapping the vampire's back.

Instead of denying it, Inuyasha didn't reply and stalked away. "I have the feeling that when we get back, he's going to be begging us." Miroku chuckled at the thought but then became serious. "We'd better head over to the White Class' mansion and ask the higher up witches what they make of this. An immortal can't possibly reincarnate and they are too indistinguishable to be a coincidence."

"I wonder…what Naraku did to Kikyou than…"

* * *

"…We can try to purify and contain the blood again…my dear Kikyou, just wait, my plan is finally starting to unfold."

* * *

It has been only four days…and the fifth attempt to escape! "Would you stop already?!" Inuyasha yelled, dragging an outraged Kagome by the wrist. He placed a guard in front of her door and she tries to kill the guard before escaping. He increased it to two guards and when they guided her down to the kitchen to get food, she runs off. Of course she was found only later on, unable to find the exit. Another time she ran off, he ended up having to search for her personally in the enormous mansion because she had scattered her clothing with her scent beforehand. He had locked the room and she tries to climb out the window. He ended up waiting for her at the bottom as she climbed slowly in the dead of the night and ended up being slapped. But this time! This is absolutely outrageous! How she had ever got it into her mind to plan this is unthinkable to him! Not only did she almost manage to actually reach the exit, she also managed to humiliate him! 

"Dammit woman!" He pulled her into yet another new room. This time, she knew there weren't enough cloth to climb out the window. The room was on the highest floor, and unlike the other neat yet vacant room, this one was draped and decorated in fine silk and velvet. The bed was even larger than the ones before and the room itself seemed…what is the word? It seemed more masculine to her…

"Damn, if I had known you would be this much trouble I wouldn't have told you I wouldn't hurt you!" Inuyasha had regretted his words immensely after assuring her she wouldn't be harmed that first day. Of course he said it in a different way, more like "I'm not going to hurt you, you stupid bit so just cooperate already!" He had tried to assure her nothing bad was going to happen but it did, bad things kept happening to HIM. If work and other affairs weren't enough to keep him busy during the day, at night he had to be tormented by her screaming at him. If not that, his own guards went to plea with him to reassign them. His ears ached. His head ached. Now his body is being tortured and aching.

"Just tell me…" His eye couldn't stop twitching out to irritation. "How the hell did you think of this?" He was trying not to shout at her or this throat was going to ache as well. Kagome knew she was pushing him off the edge and he could easily kill her. But, surprisingly, she found out she could trust him not to hurt her. He hadn't even lifted a figure at her and it baffled her. He yelled and swore at her constantly but he was patient with her. Why didn't he just give her water and bread instead of food from his own kitchen? Why not a dungeon? It was always a room with a window facing the beautiful garden of flowers before the mansion gates. Why wait patiently below as she climbed down instead throw a dagger and let her fall on the grass? He was full of contradictions. But still, she will escape and she will not cooperate.

"Tell me! How did conjure up the idea to tell everyone that I WANTED YOU TO SHARE MY BED TONIGHT?!" The amber eyed vampire roared. He couldn't take it anymore. She told the guards MEEKLY while blushing that their lord had desired her so she had to prepare herself tonight. They prepared her a bath filled with flowers and scented soap and even gave her new clothes. Of course, while the guards patrolled outside the entrance of the bath, she knocked out the maid servant and changed into the girl's clothes. Because of her body was fused with the smell of flowers she was able to make it out to the flower garden unnoticed. Of course it worked out completely. She had escaped enough times to know the way around the mansion and where the exit doors were. She had the path out of the garden and the position of the patrol memorized by analyzing it from her window to avoid unnecessary encounters. She found a way to go unnoticed by anyone since she disguised her scent and appearance by assuming the role of the daily servant girl that picks and arrange flowers.

If he hadn't just returned she would have just skipped her way out the gates without being detected. There was only one thing that shocked him more than her cunning mind that thought about almost every detail. From the position to the timing, the clothing, the servant and guard's specific job, and even their clothing, he couldn't believe she had everything planned out. But the fact that all his subordinates believe he wanted to sleep with…SATIN IN A HUMAN FEMALE FORM almost gave him a heart attack.

"Tell me!" Kagome reared back a bit. Although he wouldn't hurt her, she found herself being hurt every time he raised his voice at her. It started hurting her more every day.

"Just..it's just that…" Kagome looked down at her feet. She felt her blood rushing and she knew she was blushing. The only she could do was look down to hide from embarrassment.

The way she looked at the moment took his breath away. She smelled sweetly of flowers and her cheeks flushed deeply. She looked so uncomfortable he wanted to laugh out loud. Until this moment he would have never been able to imagine the strong willed vixen he has grown accustomed to looking like this.

"Before…sometimes I hear them saying…the maids I mean…" Kagome didn't know why she was stumbling over her words! She should be proudly shouting out how she cunningly though of such a plan! But she couldn't…she has never felt so tongue tied in her life!

"They say I looked…when you're not here…the older maids say that I looked like someone…" Everything made sense to him now. Kikyou. The older vampire maids that were with him since back then knew about her. The two new guards he entrusted Kagome with were his trusted friends since then as well. They knew about her…Instantly, Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome and started putting his things away. He was trying to keep himself busy, to do something, anything. He wanted to do anything rather than think about _her_ while looking at Kagome.

Kagome was thankful that he had turned his back on her. If he hadn't she didn't think she would ever finish her next sentence without looking like an idiot. "So I thought I looked like your former mistress…and I mean…sometimes…" This was as much she could say without flushing again. "The way you look at me sometimes…was like you-" "You smell like the Garden of Eden." He interrupted. He was facing her again and with the same eyes when she first met him and several times during the past few days, although they looked somewhat heartbroken now. Although he did it discreetly, she would find him glancing her way with such tender eyes that she felt her resistance slipping away from her.

"Huh..Garden of Eden…?" "I named the flower garden outside that." "Oh…" What was she expecting? Nothing. She wasn't expecting anything at all she told herself.

"You will be sharing this room with me from now on." "HUHHHHH?!" And Kagome snapped.

Please review! I really hoped you liked it! I'm in college and actually working starting in two weeks but I really want to continue writing this story!

**Chapter 3: Belligerent to the End? (will be posted next Friday!! Feb 22****nd**** 2008) Please vote on my poll too! **

So does that mean Inuyasha DID want to sleep with Kagome? Because she looked like Kikyou?! Will he ever be able to explain to her the situation and will she actually cooperate?

And the week is finally up! Sango and Miroku have returned from the White Class with information that will change Kagome's life. And why is it that the two look so familiar to her? She has seen their faces before although she lives somewhat at an isolated edge of the city. What are they exactly if not vampires and what is the white haired vampire with the dog ears?!

I think the next chapter will be funny. I wrote this in two days out of inspiration. Hopefully something good pops out again for Chapter 3!


	3. Belligerent to the End?

I've just post Chapter 2 and working of Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it!

I was wondering if you guys wanted me to restart any of the others (if you have read them).

**Please tell me which one you want me to update and I'll start working on it! **

**Polls!!**** Please vote!/review**

Chapter 3: Belligerent to the End?

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Inuyasha mocked, feeling smug for first time in four days. She looked like she will explode any second now. Served the wench right.

"I wouldn't have thought of it until I heard about your little scheme." Inuyasha laughed and turned his back on her, ignoring Kagome purposely just to tick her off even more. "There's no way out the window, I have my own private bath through those doors and" Inuyasha pulled out a uniquely golden key from this desk and twirled it round his finger. "You can't leave this room without the key." He smirked and shoved the key in his front left pocket. Inuyasha had designed his steel door to lock from both sides for precaution. This would be the first time he was using it to lock from the inside and he's glad it's finally put to use.

Kagome was panicking. He couldn't be serious! She hasn't even kissed a guy yet, not to mention…there is only ONE bed! "I refuse to share the same bed with you!" She yelled, even to her, her voice sounded frantic. The vampire lord just snort. "Who said you're sleeping with me? You're sleeping on the couch." He didn't know why, but he was immensely happy. If she was going to drive him crazy, he might as well do the same to her. "You're going to be eating meals with me from now on and when I'm gone, I'm locking you inside." He really felt like his headache was going away too. "My private study room is next door so it's more convenient for me too."

He'd been so busy lately that he didn't have time to talk to her. He would definitely get her to understand what was happening, at least as much as he knew. Hopefully Miroku and Sango will bring back information from the White Class. After Kikyou's disappearance, the only thing anyone knew was that Naraku wasn't able to get what he wanted from her. Five years after Kikyou's disappearance the fear dwindled away. Even to this day, no one could figure out what happened a hundred years ago.

But now there's Kagome. If he could find out what happened, he might find Kikyou. Kagome's very existence was a mystery. Kikyou was an immortal and immortals couldn't be reincarnated…or did this have something to do with Naraku? Does that mean Naraku killed her and his search for her was in vain? No, it wasn't possible. Naraku loved Kikyou. She must be still alive and he will find her. Now there was a clue.

Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts due to an ominous feeling. "Don't you dare throw something at me," Even with his back turned to her for one minute, he knew she was going to get on his nerves again. "or I'm going to tie you up." He really meant it and they both knew it.

She had to keep her temper. If she ended up being tied there was no way she could escape. She just needed to think things through and stay calm, but it was driving her insane!!! No, she could make this work. She could get a lot of information about Night Society and maybe…the one that killed her father. He said his private study room was just next door too! If she could somehow get into there…she had to!

And if she couldn't take it anymore, she would find a way to be put in a different room. He already found her annoying; it wasn't going to be hard to make him want to kill her too. She needed sometime to think. But he's smart and would find out what she was thinking. Blocking her thoughts was hard enough. Just a few minutes, she had to get rid of him for just a few minutes… "I-I need sleeping clothes." Kagome demanded. She couldn't possibly sleep in this stiff maid uniform. It was a great excuse. He would have to leave to call someone to get it for her. She could at least analyze the layout of her new room.

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom as if he didn't hear her. After changing out of his shirt, he walked out and threw a new pair of his own night shirt at her. It was long, extending down to her knees.

Drat the man.

And did he have to sleep without a shirt? Of course vampires usually don't like to wear much, but to blend in now a day, they had to. She has seen plenty of half naked men before, but STILL… he is somewhat…handsome…

She wanted to strangle herself for thinking that.

"Here." Inuyasha pulled the blanket from his bed and threw it on the coach. "It's not like I need it anyways. Go to sleep now, I'm exhausted." Without a reply, he turned off the lights and went to sleep. She didn't say thank you and he didn't expect her to.

He did _kidnap_ her and is forcing her to sleep on the coach.

She will _complain_ about the cold and he didn't want to hear it.

---……..----

He had been out since five this morning and barely getting home at eleven, he ended up having to deal with Kagome again. He really was exhausted and right after getting into bed, he fell asleep. She wouldn't try anything stupid. If she had the intent to kill him, he would sense it. He wasn't a demon lord for nothing.

He was asleep. For sure, he was definitely asleep. For the past few days, he had been awake almost twenty-four seven and even vampires needed rest. Of course, she made it worse for him when he got home.

If he was going to get a good nights rest tonight, he senses would be better than ever later. _Tonight_. She had to get into his study room tonight. She won't be able to escape, she knew that much. Even if it was just for an hour, she needed to get into that room and find out what she could.

Lord help her.

She needed that key…

---……..----

_Is someone trying to kill me…? No, not menacing…but…_

…_this feeling…it's _

In an instant, the haze of sleep enveloping his conscious evaporated and he grabbed the intruder by the wrist. Even though he couldn't see her clearly unlike a normal mortal, the moonlight descending from his window filled his room and what he saw was apparent enough. "Pfeff…" It was so hard for him to not laugh, REALLY HARD, and soon he was laughing out loud. Of course he didn't sense anything threatening. Looking at the scarlet faced Kagome next to his side, again he was able to enjoy such a contradicting demeanor compared to her rebellious character. Her hand was starting to quiver and then he finally noticed where it was still located. He quickly let go of her wrist and she pulled her hand out of his left front pocket.

She really tried it!

She wanted to die. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. After staring at him sleep for over two hours, it took her another two hours to get the nerve to do it. It was his _front_ left pocket! She was hoping against all hopes on this gamble but in the end, the key wasn't even there!

"W-Where is it?" Even if she was embarrassed, she wanted to know. And although she faced him, she avoided looking directly at his eyes…and his body.

"I did put it in my _left_ front pocket, but knowing you, that small detail was instantly stored in your head for later. When I changed in the bathroom, I switched it to my right." With that, he pulled out the key. Again, he smiled smugly that night.

Before she could rush off the bed, he grabbed onto her arm. He was curious about something. The way her mind worked was interesting to say the least.

"Why did you want the key? There was no way for you to escape again tonight. Even if you did somehow manage to get the key, I change the guards' patrolling routine. You shouldn't have known where they would be and I made sure they check everyone leaving the mansion from now on."

"…"

"Your study room." Kagome gave him a straight answer. There was no use in hiding it. If he tried hard enough to read her mind, she would slip at least once and revealed it anyways. "I wanted to see your study room." She said again, this time she felt her old strength coming back into her voice. It was better to give an honest answer. This way, he wouldn't ask anymore questions and find out everything about her past.

"That's it?" He was confused but he knew she wasn't lying. Why the study room? He would have asked but she didn't look like she would answer at the moment. Kneeling on his bed wearing his night shirt, she looked like she was going from embarrassed and shy to furious and offended. He released her again and she scrambled off the bed.

Rolling onto his side, he looked away from her. He really didn't need this right now. Intentionally or not, she was still tormenting him. "Tomorrow. We'll eat lunch there tomorrow." With that, he tried to block her out of his mind and drifted back to sleep.

----Fifth day----

Classics, literature, medical, astronomy, history…there were so many books and NOT A THING ABOUT NIGHT SOCIETY! No wonder.

Since she slept so late last night, she didn't wake up until twelve in the afternoon. He on the other hand had left early in the morning like usual. With the clicking of the lock on the door, she heard him leave even though his movements were quick and soundless. After finding new plain clothes on the bed, she dressed and searched the entire room. She found almost nothing of use to her at all, at least currently. Giving up, she sat staring outside the window only to find the white haired vampire entering the mansion. Within half an hour, the door clicked open.

They were currently eating lunch. At least she was. He was working on stacks of paperwork that didn't really make sense to her and once in a while ate a little. Everything was business, structure of buildings, stocks, contracts and such. He had barely taken a bite before he became engrossed in another set of paperwork.

Since early this morning, he had already gotten all of the important work done. He wasn't going to bring that stuff any where near Kagome. Who knows what she will do with the information it held about Night Society and himself. Right now, he was doing trivial work his secretary usually outlines for him. Inuyasha just needed something to keep him busy. Kagome was getting on his nerves in more ways than one. Having seen her in such a state last night, he was getting more irritable than ever.

Although he was diligently working, he couldn't help but notice what she was doing. After looking through some books, she looked bored? no, more disappointed than anything else, then suddenly rushed over to look at his crystal chess set. She looked genuinely happy. It was the first time she'd look like that since been taken here he thought.

Kagome ran over to the other side when something caught her eye. It was so beautiful. The design, the cut and the clarity of the crystal was breathtaking… and it gave her an idea.

"The set looks dusty. Why do you have such a beautiful set even though you don't use it? Such a waste." Kagome gloated, placing the set over his papers so he couldn't ignore her.

Inuyasha just grumbled and pushed the set aside. "I don't have time to _play._" He was trying his damnedest to ignore her taunting. "Humnfp" Kagome stuck her nose in the air. "Rich people really are pretentious…" She bent over the desk again to pick up the chess set while purposely whispering, "sheeh, buying tons of books for show…probably doesn't even…"

twitch "I'm actually pretty decent at chess." He defended. "Oh," Kagome smiled brightly. "It's good to be _decent_ at chess too." "Why you-" He started, then realized he fell completely into her pace. "Let's play a game and make a wager" Kagome suggested quickly, trying to hold onto the competitive atmosphere she created. With his arrogant and smarter-than-thou attitude, she knew he was bound to bate him, if only for a second.

"If I win-" "I won't let you go." "Then-" "You can't have your own room." "What if-" "Don't even think about it." Nothing? If nothing changes, she can't find a way to escape. Is her option only give up now? Kagome felt desperate. She didn't like the feeling of being forced to give up and it showed in her face. She felt like she was on the verge of crying and shouting at the same time.

"How about the bed?" He didn't know why he suggested it, but it came out before he knew it. "W-What…?" "If you win, you could have the bed to yourself." It wasn't much, but he didn't know what else to do. She doesn't know how important she was to him. Her existence and the fact that Naraku is after her are the only clues he has left to discerning where Kikyou was hidden. And Kikyou was _hidden._ She wasn't dead…

"But if I win, you have to do me a favor. And don't worry, it won't be something out of your capabilities." Although she had suggested the wager for her own means, it could be beneficial to him as well. And technically, she was capable of _a lot _although he wasn't going to tell her that. Kagome reluctantly agreed. It was a gamble on her part and she could lose, but it meant she had the option of not giving up. She couldn't measure his skills but she believed in her own. Living as a shrine maiden at the edge of the city, frequent visitors consisted of mostly elders. As she grew up, those people taught her and played chess with her almost everyday.

…….

Ten minutes in the game and she thought she had it made. One hour into the game and they were at a stand still. Thirty minutes after that and she was completely _**defeated.**_Kagome was stunned by his strategies. He was so serious, a side she hasn't seen before.

"Haha, that was one of the best games of my life." The vampire mocked, although it was a complement as well. She was extremely clever and skillful. From the very beginning, he had found out that she was an aggressive player. Although always on the offense and willing to risk a few pawns, she had back up plans for defensive plays as well. She played chess exactly how she acts in real life.

"You owe me one." Inuyasha smirked childishly, a smile that she unexpectedly found…nice.

Before he could gloat any more, a maid knocked on the door. "My lord, you haven't eaten since this morning, would like to have a meal now? Should I call your _Victus_ for you?" "I'll see Haru before I leave tonight."

…….

She was locked up in _their_ room again. After the game, she was escorted back to the room and he left to see Haru-chan…

---flashback---

"You haven't eaten since this morning..." "I'll see Haru before I leave..."

------………--------

Kagome blushed. She had forgotten he was a vampire since she never _ate lunch_ with a vampire before. She didn't notice he was eating, well… not blood. 'Did that mean he was just there to eat with me?'blush

Kagome rolled over to her stomach on the bed and buried her face into the pillows. sigh He left along time ago to see Haru-chan…and still isn't back yet.

As the night drifted, she fell asleep with her train of thought.

……..Day 6………..

'It's so noisy.' Kagome woke up to shouting in the mansion early in the morning. As she listened against the door, she could hear people running and orders, although muffled, being directed. Kagome looked at the time, eleven o'clock. He hadn't come back since last night…

With the pounding of feet and voices drawing closer to her, Kagome rushed away from the door which immediately opened. People rushed it that she has never seen before. One of them was the vampire lord, and he was severely wounded.

Two women, who seemed like witches, ordered the guards to help their lord onto the bed. They recheck Inuyasha's binding and cast and set extra ointment and medicine on the stand. Then they all turned to her.

"We can't leave her here with the master." "Maybe we should lock her up in the cell?" "I think it should be another room." "What if she escapes again, I don't think I could handle that-"

"Its fine, leave her." Inuyasha grimaced. Speaking with broken ribs and punctured lungs was difficult. Damn those Black Class witches for smearing poison on those silver tipped weapons. His subordinates protested at once. "Have Hojo and Kai guard the front door then. Don't worry, just leave. I need some rest." They wanted to object again but found it futile. Before they left, they glared venomously at Kagome. 'Ack, did they forget that I'm the victim of a kidnapping here…?'

"Girl, you owe me one right?" He didn't think he would have to use it so soon. He couldn't feed properly since he had been punched through the chest. It wasn't healing properly either because of the damn witches too. He wanted it to be a hell a lot more amusing. It must be the loss of blood or something because he couldn't remember what her embarrassed and frustrated face looked like…

"Take care of me till I'm better."

I guess I wrote too much again…so NEXT chapter is where San/Mir comes back…lol.

(lots will be explained about Night Society so please bear with me…)

**Chapter 4: Witch Massacre**

Kagome is bounded by her words and is stuck nursing the wounded vampire lord back to health. But how will he get better faster if he's running a fever due to the poison and doesn't feed. Haru-chan, beautiful and graceful, enters and despises Kagome on sight. Offering her lord's daily meal as his sole _Victus_, Haru is also a highly acclaimed White Class witch. Brushing Kagome to the side, Haru takes on her role as his caretaker. So why is she so mad? Cause NOBODY bosses and pushes Kagome around without a fight. Later, Sango and Miroku finally return only to interrupt a very interesting scene. Plus, they have brought back something completely unexpected. Kikyou's disappearance a hundred years ago is some how connected to the massacre of over hundreds of White Class witches fifty years before Naraku kidnapped her.

Please stay tuned as thinks finally unfold and the real plot picks up! Please **review and take my poll as well. **


End file.
